


Push Me Up Against The Wall

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phan
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, dan&phil listen to Dead Inside by Muse for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and phil listen to Muses' new single for the first time & they really really like it + i suck at summaries but its just smut and fluff at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Me Up Against The Wall

Right so this is my first time using this site and writing phan smut so go easy on me and ignore my terrible grammar and stuff ty. 

 

Dan and Phil had been in their separate rooms doing their own things  
when they both got the notification that Muses' new song had been  
released.

"Phil!" Dan screamed running into his boyfriends room "The new Muse  
single is out!"

"Already on it love" Phil responded logging on to his laptop.

 

Dan stood next to Phil impatiently tapping his foot. 

"C'mon babe" 

Dan whined slightly shaking Phils shoulder. Phil only responded with a chuckle pulling the video up on his screen.

"Dan are you ready?"

Phil spoke in a slightly serious tone." Jesus christ Phil! play the video already!" 

Phil smiled fondly and clicked play as he knew this was just normal banter and Dan wasn't angry with him. 

The song blared through the speakers and their faces immediately lit up.  
Phil sat down on his chair and Dan on his lap, Phil wrapped his arms   
around Dans waist pulling him closer. Phil began to lightly tap his fingers on Dans stomach.

Dan getting into the song started to move a bit more grinding his bum  
down onto Phils dick. Phil decided to ignore it and turned his attention to the computer screen when the song ended.

"What did you think of the new song Dan?"Phil spoke softly.

Dan just lifted himself up a bit off of Phils lap and turned the speakers all the way up pressing play on the video again. 

"Dan we can't listen to it this loud we’ll wake people up!" Phil shouted. 

Dan stood up pulling Phil with him 

"Who cares dance with me" 

 

Dan pushed himself against Phil lightly grinding on him.

He began to press wet kisses to his lovers neck. Getting lost in the music.He spun around roughly grinding his front into Phils causing Phil to let out a low moan at the friction.

Dan became completely absorbed in the song as he began  
bucking up against Phil,running his hands all over him.

"Dan" Phil whispered darkly

Youre getting me hard, are you hard baby?"

Dan only groaned pulling Phills neck down leaning up to press his their lips together.   
The kiss was short and lustful as Dan stood up on his toes his arms around the older boys neck.

"Fuck me"

Phil gripped Dans hips slamming him into the wall smashing his lips to Dans. Phil took Dans hands and pinned them against the wall above his head.

Phil hotly licked into Dans mouth as the younger boy kissed back furiously sealing their lips back together for another rushed kiss.

Phil suddenly pulled back looking into Dans lust blown eyes.

"You want me to fuck you right against this wall?"

Phil growled his hands tightening around Dans arms.

"please baby" Dan whined.

"I’m gonna go get the lube get undressed while i'm gone,  
I want to see your pretty little bum when get back"

Phil dropped Dans arms leaving to get the bottle.

"you mean lubricant!"

Dan playfully screamed over the music slightly disheveled and out of breath.

Phil could be heard chuckling from the other room at his boyfriends silly remark. He stripped down to his boxers by the time he got back to Dan  
who stood there naked.

Phil quickly took his boxers off Causing Dan to bite his lip and moan.

Phil giggled taking Dans face in his hands

"You're so beautiful Dan"

Phil spoke looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I love you Phil"

Dan leaned up to kiss Phils lips,sliding his tongue into his mouth.the kiss started out sweet but quickly turned heated and needy.

Phil kissed back with as much passion and love he had for Dan. Phil broke the kiss catching Dan off guard.

"Do I need to stretch you?"

“No i’m still good from my shower”Dan breathed

"Dirty boy" Phil smirked "My dirty boy"

Phil pulled away from Dan to coat his cock in  
lube. Once Phil felt he added enough to not hurt Dan he gave himself a few tugs and positioned himself behind Dan. 

"Wait Phil stop" 

Phil moved away from Dan looking at him ,concern evident in his sweet loving blue eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" 

“I want to see you, want to see your face"

Dan briefly explained,Phil nodded in agreement.

"Jump and wrap your legs around me ,Dan"

The younger of the two wrapped his legs around Phils waist positioning himself above Phils dick.

"Get on with it then" Dan pouted

Phil gripped himself and began slowly pushing into Dan. Once Phil was all the way in Dan let out a breathy moan.

"Move please" 

Phil slowly pulled his hips back and rammed himself into Dan.

As Phil kept pulling in an out his thrusts got faster and rougher. 

Dan gasped letting out breathy high pitched "uh's" every time Phil hit deeper. Phil picked up the pace again slamming into Dan  
relentlessly.

"Phil fuck oh my god fucking hell fuck oh god fuck me,faster don't  
stop please, please don't stop"

Dan chanted

Phil moaned letting out a low 

"fuck Dan"

At how tight and good he felt around him. Dan dug his nails into Phils back scratching him and leaving marks.

“Fuck!”

Dan screamed as Phil bucked into him harshly, over and over again.

“Say my name,”

He growled into his ear 

"PhilPhilPhilPhil fuck yes"

Dan hissed as Phil hit his prostate dead on. Phil shifted  
his hips a little driving into Dans prostate at a rapid pace making Dans eyes roll back in pleasure.

Phil smashes their lips together as he thrusts into Dan, the kiss muffling Dans cries of ecstasy.

Phil felt Dan clench around him and he knew he was close. 

"Gonna cum baby? cmon cum for me love cmon Dan"

Phil gritted out through his thrusts

Dan closed his eyes letting Phils hips do all the work as a he got closer.

"Dan eyes open i want to see your face when you cum look me in the eyes"

He opened his eyes staring at Phil letting out moans and gasps.

"Phil i’m gonna cum"

Phil grunted thrusting into Dan particularly hard sending him over the edge in a fit of swears and Phils name.

 

Phils legs became wobbly as he was nearing his climax as well. Phil fucked Dan through his orgasm reaching his he let out a string of moans and Dans name.

"Dan you're so good always so good for me so fucking good at this"

Phil slammed into Dan one last time before releasing into Dan  
He pulled out and set Dan on the chair. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I was a bit rough bear"

"That was great I'm fine I love you Phil"

 

"I love you too" 

 

Phil responded

 

"I'm tired , can we go to bed now" Dan hummed.

"Of course we can, do you need help?"

"Carry me" Dan whined

Phil lifted Dan up quickly pecking his nose, Causing Dan to giggle at the sweet gesture.

 

Phil carried him to his bed and set him down gently and getting in on the other side. Dan snuggled into Phils chest once they were under the covers breathing contently.

 

"So what do you think about the song?"

 

Phil asked pressing a kiss to Dans forehead

 

"Fucking loved it" 

"Yeah me too"

 

"However I do have some theories and complex thoughts about it but we'll get into those tomorrow”

 

“Right now I want my boyfriend and sleep"

 

Dan stated snuggling further into Phil.

 

“Hm ok"

 

Phil hummed

 

"We probably woke up our downstairs neighbors with that"

 

"Serves them right Phil, Thats right payback for all of the frickin sex noises we’ve had to endure!!”

 

Phil laughed wrapping his arms around Dan pulling him closer.

"How did i ever get so lucky?" 

 

Phil whispered to Dan pecking him on the nose.

"I ask myself that everyday"

"I love you Dan,so much"

"Love you too Phil Lester goodnight" 

 

"Goodnight beautiful"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats it i hope you liked it leave feedback please ignore my grammar and stuff i know it terrible im working on it & i hope you have a nice day : )


End file.
